Dear Suethors
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Ryoma is forced to write a letter to Suethors. [Thrill Pair]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or anyone else in this fic.

I'm doing a community service of protesting against Mary Sues. Seriously, this fandom is being _destroyed_ by Sue fics.

Special thanks to **awin-chan** for beta-reading.

* * *

**Dear Suethors**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_Dear Suethors, _

_I have been forced by my senpai-tachi into telling you how much we (Yes, we, including me as well.)..._

_All hate Mary Sues. (Gary Sues and self inserts as well.)_

_No, I do not have siblings other than Ryoga who isn't even my biological brother. I do not have cousins who suddenly appear here in Japan to beat the crap out of everyone with their "amazing tennis skills". My senpai-tachi are quite satisfied with their families. They do not need anymore extensions on their family trees._

_I don't have childhood friends who are better than I am in tennis. I also do not have a female best friend when I was a child._

_Foreigners do not just come to Japan and happen to go to our school. Or any of our rival schools for the matter. Nor do I think some random girl can just happen to catch my senpai-tachi's attention and have them fall for her. I know for certain that I, myself, will not. I really doubt anyone else would either. (Except for maybe Horio, but that's not what I'm supposed to write about. Inui-senpai will kill me with his juice if I don't make this clear.)_

_It's not very often that a girl would cross-dress as a guy to enter a school. I don't want to hear any excuses. _

_That random girl does **not** have a genius IQ nor can she just happen to know how to speak six different languages. Much less can she turn pro at a very young age. Besides, I really doubt the pro circuits would let a seven-year-old girl join a Grand Slam Tournament even if she had the skills to beat Roger Federer. (Which she doesn't 'cause then she'd be too good to be true.)_

_Tezuka-buchou does not change and show **emotion** just because he met such a beautiful and perfect girl. While "love" may change a person, I do not believe that any of us would go out of character because we love that girl._

_Ryuuzaki-sensei does not just let females on the team just because she was too good to be on a girls' team. If she's so good, then she can just join the girl's team and help them improve. I'm pretty sure my senpai-tachi and I can fight our way through without a Sue's help._

_We know that all you Suethors will probably ignore this due to your rock filled heads, but we suggest you start listening to the kind people who try to help and criticize you._

_If you write about Sues just for yourself, then keep them to yourself and don't post such useless stories on here. This fandom doesn't need any more crap filled stories._

_If you are a supporter of Mary Sues, I apologize for writing this, but many people do not enjoy such things. Perhaps you can start your own story on FictionPress since your so-called fanfiction doesn't even go along with this fandom anymore._

_That is all I have to write about to all of you. Best of luck, Suethors._

_Yours Truly (Not really),_

_Echizen Ryoma._

_P.S. Ryoma-chan and I do not appreciate being torn apart by a girl. We love each other very much. Most of us prefer guys anyway. - Fuji Syusuke_

* * *

Tezuka twitched as he read the last line. " Fuji! 20 laps!" 

"But it's true, isn't it, Tezuka? I saw you eying my Ryoma-chan the other day in the locker room." Fuji smiled a very _sweet_ smile.

"50 laps!" The captain shouted as he saw Ryoma choke on his Ponta upon hearing Fuji's comment.

"Hai hai."

* * *

Owari. 

Now that wasn't too harsh was it? I just needed to get rid of all the frustrations I had when I saw so many Sues popping up. I apologize for any OOC-ness. Remember, he was forced into doing this. xD

And please don't think I'm a very mean person after reading this. It's just the way everyone turned out. I doubt Ryoma would be so nice if he were to actually "write" this.

Review away. Flames may be welcomed this time.

-Rain

_First Unrevised Version 8.13.07 _


End file.
